The Nightmare
by ilovetwilight2
Summary: Bella has a nightmare about the day that Edward left and she wakes up to find that Edward is not in her bedroom. Did the Cullen's return or did they never come back- i suck at summeries. sorry


**Bella's POV**

"_Take care of yourself Bella" he breathed, cool against my skin._

_There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone._

I woke up with a start. I looked around and saw there was sunlight coming through my window. Great! I naturally reached out for Edward but my hand only connected with air. That's weird. Oh no. Maybe that wasn't just a nightmare. Maybe he didn't come back.

I started to hyperventilate. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:30. I couldn't go to school right now. I had to go to the Cullen's to see if they were still there or if they left me.

I got dressed as fast as I could and ran to my truck. It was a miracle I could still see the road through the tears that were flowing down my face. I took the turn onto the Cullen's driveway. As soon as I got to the driveway I put my truck in park and threw open my door. I ran as fast as I could without tripping and knocked on the door as hard as I could.

Emmett was the one to open the door and I threw myself into his arms.

"Bella? Bella what's wrong?"

I couldn't answer straight away I just sobbed into his chest. He closed the door and took me to the couch. Alice and Jasper were already there. I felt a wave of calm over me. As soon as I was able to speak or see for that matter, I noticed a certain someone was missing.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, looking at Alice.

"He went hunting"

As soon as she said that, Edward ran through the door. When he saw that I was crying he ran straight to me and asked what was wrong. I couldn't answer I just threw my arms around him and ruined his shirt with my tears.

"Your here. Your really here" I sobbed.

"Come on Bella, let's go outside and talk"

We went out the front door and towards the massive hammock they have situated between two trees. As we got closer I counted all the ways I could hurt myself trying to get into that. By the time we got there my tears had stopped. Edward could sense my tension and asked what was wrong.

"There are too many ways I could hurt myself trying to get into that hammock" I said in a whisper.

Edward just smiled and picked me up bridal style and put me into the hammock. He then laid down next to me.

"Bella why were you crying when i came into the house?"

I sighed before I answered. "I had a nightmare about when you left and when I woke up and you were not there I freaked out. I drove here and when I saw that you were not there with the rest of the family I cried even harder. I'm so glad that you are here" i hugged myself closer to him.

"It's ok Bella. I will never leave you again. I love you with all my heart. You make me feel more human every day. When I'm around you it feels like my heart is still beating and no one else can do that but you" he whispered in my ear.

Nothing else was said in that moment. We just cuddled up together swaying lightly in the hammock.

**Esme's POV**

Carlisle and I got home after our hunting trip at about noon. It was originally Carlisle, Edward and I but Alice called Edward saying that Bella was at the house and she was crying. We told him to go and Carlisle and I finished our hunting trip. When we walked into the house threw the back we saw that Emmett and Jasper were versing each other in what looked like a war game. Alice and Rosalie were sitting behind them, cheering them on. But Bella and Edward were nowhere in sight.

"Where are Bella and Edward?" I asked my children

Without looking away from the TV, Emmett said "They are in the front yard"

I walked slowly to the front door and saw the most beautiful sight. Edward and Bella were curled up together swinging slightly in the hammock. The sun was shining but they were protected by the trees. It looked like Bella was asleep. I was so happy that Edward ha finally found someone and Bella was perfect for him.

"Carlisle. You must come and see this" I whispered to my husband.

Carlisle was instantly at my side, gazing at Edward and Bella. A small smile was playing at the corners of his lips.

"Bella makes Edward so complete. I'm glad he has found her" he put his arm around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

Emmett and the rest of our children came to stand beside us. Emmett was the first one to break the silence.

"This is boring. Let's go make Edward angry" he took off before I could protest and I heard Bella scream. He had flipped the hammock over effectively throwing Edward and Bella to the ground.

"EMMETT CULLEN YOU BETTER RUN RIGHT NOW!" Edward screamed at Emmett. They came charging towards the house and Bella was following behind them in a relaxed pace. When she got to the front door I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"How are you Bella? Edward told me that you were crying. Are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm fine now im with Edward" she smiled as she said his name.

We sat down and talked for a little while until we heard a girlish scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Edward no fair you cheated. I want a rematch. Hey don't run away. I'm gonna get you back" they ran into the house and Edward picked Bella up and used her as a shield.

"That's not fair. Bella can't be used as a shield. You know I would never hurt her. You don't play fair. I will get out back when your precious Bella isn't here" he stated.

I just rolled my eyes. These two would never change!


End file.
